Will Destiny Fail
by Kristal
Summary: The Potter family was perfect, a mother, father, daughter, & son. But they had enemies & soon James & Lily were dead. One child was the shield, while the other was the reason. After all those years of separation they finally face each other again… in wa
1. Chappie 1

Title: Will Destiny Fail  
  
Author: Kristal  
  
Summery: The Potter family was perfect, a mother, father, daughter, and son. But they had enemies and soon James and Lily were dead. One child was the shield, while the other was the reason. After all those years of separation, they finally face each other again... in war that they were destined to win. But will destiny fail?  
  
Disclaimer: I do NOT own Buffy characters those belong to Joss and I don't own Harry Potter characters they belong to JK Rowling! And if I make anyone then I MADE IT!  
  
Author's Note: Okay this IS a sibling fic, and in is not with Buffy, and if it were then the rights of the story belong to Water Mage, but it isn't like that, and it doesn't start anything like that or other plot in them. Plus coping is a form of flattery and appreciation, so he should be proud of himself, but anyway this IS a fan fiction site and I bet there are about a thousand Harry has a sister fics, and I bet one of those sisters was this one too. But anyway my first crossover fic! Yah good luck to me!  
  
Anyway on with thine story...  
  
******  
  
A murky figure strode through the darkest of alleys without a fear in the world. The man knew that there was nothing that anything could do to stop him, at least at the moment. He was the messenger of Hell. He carried out the deadly wishes of brutal Hades. He was the one and only Dark Lord.  
  
Nothing blocked his way as he stormed through the shadows into the light. For in that light he could see his destruction. And not even he had enough power to destroy that one person, that one child. But if he played the card right then he would prevent her from ever coming his way. He would not let a girl defeat him, never.  
  
He would need to find the only person that mattered to the young woman. Yet that person was the only other child who has brought such disgrace to his name, Harry Potter. He will find a way, he always has. And then Faith Potter will never be a threat to him again.  
  
/\/\/\/\/\  
  
"Yeah, Buffy. What are we going to do now?"  
  
Buffy Summers looked into the future and a grin spread across her face. "Live..."  
  
The old group smiled and gazed at their home. All those place and things were gone, in barely a matter of minutes. Only to remain in the memories of those lucky ones who lived through the battle. No one wanted to forget the past, yet now they had fresh life for the future.  
  
"Well since we have that figured out. I really think that some of these girls need to get to a hospital..." A voice came from the crowd behind the cluster of eternal friends.  
  
"Andrew's right, some of them need medical attention immediately," Rupert Giles concurred.  
  
"So that means... back on the bus!" Xander exclaimed herding the army of exhausted slayers onto the bus.  
  
*~*~*  
  
"So Faith, where are you headed now?" Buffy Summers asked her sister slayer.  
  
"I'm headed home B!" Faith answered proudly.  
  
Buffy looked at the woman with an odd stare. "Since when did you have a home?"  
  
"We all have a home, just I haven't been to mine since about 15 years ago."  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"Nothin' much, its just that the Dark Lord killed my parents, but no biggy."  
  
"Oh my God, Faith, I didn't know."  
  
"Yah that was sorta the point B."  
  
"Where did you go after that, you were like 5 or 6?"  
  
"I was taken by my Aunt, but when I was 13 she died. So I lived on the streets for a while, until I was called and my watcher took me in!"  
  
"And you're going back to your home from when you were little."  
  
"Yep that right B."  
  
"Out of curiosity, where is this place?"  
  
"England."  
  
"You're a Gileses!"  
  
/\/\/\/\/\  
  
"Boy get down here right now!"  
  
Harry Potter scampered down the stairs. One step after another closer to his angered uncle. Harry ducked his head down and waked up to his guardian. "Yes sir?"  
  
"There's a letter for you boy." Harry stared blackly at his uncle. All letters that he receives come to his window not to uncle.  
  
"Sir?"  
  
"One of your freaks didn't send it." With that Vernon Dursley thrust a letter into Harry's hands. Harry looked down on the letter and stared in amazment. Then before Vernon could change his mind, he dashed to his room. "Petunia, the other one sent a letter."  
  
"What darling?"  
  
"The other one!"  
  
"What do you mean 'the other one?'" Petunia Dursley asked her husband. After a few moments of silence her face filled with hope... "Faith?"  
  
******  
  
A/N: SO how was it? PLEASE, I beg thee press the little review button and maybe I'll write more to this story, but if not then bye, bye story!  
  
PLEASE REVIEW!!!!! 


	2. Chappie 2

Title: Will Destiny Fail  
  
Author: Kristal  
  
Summery: The Potter family was perfect, a mother, father, daughter, and son. But they had enemies and soon James and Lily were dead. One child was the shield, while the other was the reason. After all those years of separation, they finally face each other again... in war that they were destined to win. But will destiny fail?  
  
Disclaimer: I do NOT own Buffy characters those belong to Joss and I don't own Harry Potter characters they belong to JK Rowling! And if I make anyone then I MADE IT!  
  
Author's Note: Okay this chappie is um... a plot turning thing. I think I entered somewhere that no one ever imagined entering... if someone did I'd really enjoy reading it. Petunia equals good in this story? Whoa, I MUST be smoking something! J/k! Well anyway if any of you feel offended by Lily and James being different and not how Rowling says how nice and good they were... then turn away now... no please read this! PLEASE, with cherry on tops or whatever you prefer on your please!!!  
  
ANY way one my THINE story!  
  
******  
  
"Home Sweet Home!" Faith whispered walking off the airplane she had just sat on for hours. She looked around, not expecting anything. No one knew she was alive, or here, or at all. They all forgot, why would they remember her? Harry was everything, everyone knew that, everyone. 'I'll be with him soon. And there will be no evil nasties to stop it.'  
  
/\/\/\/\/\  
  
"Malfoy, you are to find that girl, and you are to find out everything about her. Where she was from; where she is headed; and every little thing about her." A hooded figure nodded and bowed to his master. "Now go!"  
  
"Yes milord," The man responded and strolled off.  
  
"Good!" A smile came over the Dark Lords face. "My destroyer, you will be dead soon enough."  
  
/\/\/\/\/\  
  
'Faith, my little niece, my little angel; she is alive!' Petunia rummaged through more and more pictures. She hummed a lullaby as she found the most beautiful pictures of the most wonderful baby in the world. 'You're alive Faith, you're alive!'  
  
*~*~*  
  
"What's wrong with mummy?" Dudley asked his father as he heard his mother humming.  
  
"The other freak is alive."  
  
"The other one? Whose that?"  
  
"The boy's sister."  
  
"Harry has a sister?"  
  
*~*~*  
  
'Ah there it is!' Petunia found her favorite picture ever taken of that little girl. Faith had adored Petunia; Lily hated her for it. Faith was born when Lily and James had been in the dreadful place Hogwarts; therefore she lived with the Evans family. Faith had grown up with Petunia, not Lily. 'Faith was my baby, Lil didn't know how lucky she was, she was ignorant and selfish. Faith deserved so much better.'  
  
Petunia rose from where she sat, with the picture of the two together. It had been Faith's 6th birthday, her last birthday before everything went wrong. They had been at a park, ice cream stains on their mouths. Lily and James had forgotten their own daughter's birthday; they were too focused on Harry. She hated Harry for that one reason alone; Faith was the one who deserved the attention, not that little brat. Petunia remembered everything that day, because it had been the last day she had seen Faith; fore a week later, she was gone.  
  
-------  
  
A bang came from the kitchen and a baby woke from his sleep. A wailing came throughout the house and a young girl hide in the corner to get away from the noise. A man walked right past her to her baby brother's room, not even noticing her.  
  
She stared up at her Daddy as he closed the door. Tears welled in her small round eyes. She walked off into her own room, not allowing herself to cry like her baby brother.  
  
"Happy birthday to me, happy birthday to me, happy birthday to Faith, happy birthday to me..." The little girl sang to herself as she lay down and tears fell down her rosy cheeks.  
  
"James, is he alright?" The little girl's mother asked as the door opened to her brother's room.  
  
"Yes Lily, I got it." The door closed again and with that the doorbell rang. It echoed into the girl's ears and made her cry harder.  
  
"Why God, why does everyone hate me? Why?" She asked the cross above her bed. Her auntie Petunia raised her right; her auntie wanted her to believe in God, not magic, magic was bad.  
  
Lily walked through the halls to see who set off her son so much. As opened the door, she realized whom of course it would be. "Hello Petunia!" Lily faked a smile and looked down to see a wonderful thing. A beautiful handcrafted china doll lay in the arms of her sister. "What is that for?"  
  
Petunia looked at her in disgust and hate. 'How could she forget, Faith was HER daughter.'  
  
The little girl heard the name of her aunt and wiped her eyes. Her face became a smile and she raced to the door. Lily just watched her adorable daughter interact with Petunia. She wished she could have that kind of relationship with Faith. It was the one thing she was jealous of Petunia for, the only thing.  
  
The two hugged. Petunia got on her knees to become eye level with her niece and she presented the doll to her. "Happy Birthday, angel!"  
  
Faith's face brightened so much, and jumped into her auntie's arms. "Thank you, Auntie!"  
  
Lily's face dropped and she felt tears come to her eyes. James came out and saw his wife's face and came to her. "What's wrong darling?" Lily just looked at her daughter and her tears rolled freely down her face.  
  
"Lily, James I hope you don't mind if I take Faith to the park." Petunia stated, not asked.  
  
Faith jumped up and down with a smile on her face. She held her new doll with one hand and her auntie's with the other. She turned around to look at her parents. Her Mummy was crying, as her Daddy held her. "Bye, bye Mummy. bye, bye Daddy..."  
  
--------  
  
Harry looked down at the letter in his hands. He still couldn't find the courage to open the letter. He knew something would change the moment he read it. Something was going to happen, he just knew it.  
  
"Well Harry, better know then never..." Harry whispered to himself and he took the letter opener off his bedside table. He shoved the opener in and ripped the letter open.  
  
A small note fell out of the envelope. In hit the ground and he felt his heart throb, something was going to happen. He picked up the note and on it laid only 5 words.  
  
Saturday, 10 pm, Willow Park  
  
******  
  
A/N: OMG I wrote this, I really wrote this! Petunia-nice! EECK! Oh well, it's a bit OOC but HELLO MY WORLD! Please review, I really, REALLY loved ALL those reviews, wow I never got that many for 1 chapter before, it REALLY made my day! Hey I'm a broken record... please, please, please and really, really, really! But anyway PLEASE I beg of thee, PLEASE review and tell me how it was, and if it was bad, like I think it probably was (Petunia good?), please help me make it better! If at first you don't succeed, then fail and fail again!  
  
Anywho PLEASE REVIEW!  
  
Please? 


	3. Chappie 3

It was unlike Petunia to do this, she was almost treating him normal.... almost. She made him breakfast, she bought him clothes, she even yelled at Dudley for kicking him under the table. Harry knew something was wrong, and he came to the conclusion that she was somehow being brainwashed... if only at least, no it was something to do with this person who sent him that letter. But if the person wrote to only him, yet it seemed as if Petunia knew whom this person was even without any name or identity attached, on the note there held only a place and a time, no name, how could he know if it were real of a trap?

He was going to go though; Harry knew it he was going, no regrets after wards. He needed to know who this person was, what they wanted with him, but what if this person worked for Voldemort, he would be handing himself over because of curiosity. A fifty-fifty chance-good or evil, Harry only hoped the good was the higher possibility.

On his bed lay the 5-word note and Harry repeatedly read it while hoping at some point the words would change and give a deeper message. Yet over and over again it was the same.

Saturday, 10 pm, Willow Park

Harry didn't even know where Willow Park was and how was he going to find it while their were chances of Dementors and Death Eaters out there at night. Or what if for some reason the Death Eaters learned of muggle mail just to lure him to the park and sun down. At Hogwarts or nearly any where else Harry knew he would have gone straight to the park, but here with no one to help him when the worst came, Harry had to think, try not to be rash, even though he was going, nothing would change that.--"So Mom, Dad how are ya... good? Well that's cool. Watchin over the brat, like always? Yah, well these days I don't need watchin', I'm a good guy now, ya know the kind you two were, except in a whole different turf. See I got these cool, hip powers; it comes with the whole slayer gig. Yah I'm the slayer, well not **THE** slayer, more of **a** slayer. See Buffy, she's the one and original slayer, she died, but she came back... twice, Kendra came, woops she died, then I came along. So then there were two, but we were in this huge battle and well the two became a lot because Willow worked her nasty mojo and the potentials all became big girls. Yah this is I rambling to you about my life, not like you care or anything, this is more of me trying to pretend that I wasn't your unwanted, disappointment of a girl. Yah I am a disappointment, and ya know I'm... sorry. See I did some wickedly bad stuff, like stealing, dropping school, handling weapons on school property and bringing them in to stores in large quantities, murdering-two people-and beating up B. See your little girl is a disappointment, and I guess I'm sorry I was not your average little miss priss, actually I'm not I would rather die at the hands of Cordy then become one of them, but we can pretend that I would rather be that, cause ya know, I'm me, ain't gonna change it."A tear fell slowly onto the headstone of James and Lily Potter. Another came and soon more followed. The source came from a young, brown headed, slim woman. A light drizzle blended with the tears as they fell unto the grave. Faith slowly stood up and viciously wiped her tears away. She didn't cry, she never did, not since that incident with Angel, only then, not now, not ever."Later..."With one last glance Faith Potter drew back from the grave and slowly left the graveyard and her parent's graves behind. Her parents were dead; they would never come back. Nothing would change the fact that her parents died, or even that they never like Faith, they were yesterday, and the past was gone, nothing could ever change what had happened, there was only today and tomorrow. And maybe tomorrow her parents would slowly regain their love for their oldest child, if in fact they had any to begin with. For tomorrow Faith was going to meet her brother again after many years, almost 15.--Who was that? Harry looked at a picture he had never seen before. Before he that thought Petunia never had any pictures of his parents, but he was wrong there was a picture with his parents in it, with him in it too, apparently when he was brought home from the hospital. But that was not what surprised Harry at all. A little girl with dark brown hair pulled into sloppy pig tails and an innocent grin with her front two teeth missing, that was it, a simple little girl, yet she was held in the strong arms of his father, while Harry himself was in his mother's.He flipped the muggle photo over and on the back with gold ink wrote- James, Lily, and Faith bringing Harry home. Slowly in shock he laid the picture back onto the ledge. And only one thought came to Harry's mind... 'What the bloody hell?'--A lone figure paced across a darkened room anxiously awaiting news and a location. Why a dark lord was trapped inside a room while his minions were doing his work weighed in his mind. He hated it, weakness, he felt trapped by his own followers. He was superior, he was the lord, he was Voldemort, but at the moment his muggle heritage made its way unto his soul. The disfigured man suddenly dubbed over in pain, and fell unconscious onto the floor.One hour and thirty-seven minutes later a joyous Lucius Malfoy entered the dark lords chambers and found his master in a fatal cationic state. Immediately Malfoy called for people to help bring his master out of the state of mind he was currently in. Hour after hour the Death Eaters fazed around the lord, trying desperately to cure him. No one knew how it happened, and no one thought to find out, they just wanted him back, to them he was a God, carrying them into a perfect world. No one wanted Voldemort to leave them powerless and helpless yet again.Forgotten in the whole mess was the exact note her had intercepted via-muggle-mail that Faith Potter had written to her younger brother.A/n: I wrote it, why I do not know. When I started this I never thought a single soul would read this, and I was proven wickedly wrong, and with my problem of having a life, has very much changed my posting skills. I got a job at the beginning of April, and my life is pretty much revolved around that- yes I am a workaholic. In non-work time I was either at school, doctors, drama, church, declam (speech), or swimming. Then in my spare time I was mostly hanging out with friends, or at a very long camp, or reading. I wrote, not much. I goal is to finish my earlier fics and then continue on this one, but seeing as this one seems to be my only story that is actually liked and reviewed as a ton, I fear I am gonna screw up and make everyone not wanna read and hate me, I'm a very self-conscious, self-loathing person. I think I am going to do bad and I usually do, but even when I DO think I'm going to do good I do bad and people hate me for it, see I write cause I love it, and reviews are just an extra bonus, and I really, really love 'em. So in my free time I try and write more to the story of my emotion at the moment and right now (after a review from lightdemondarkangel- telling me she was gonna give me hell Kris it really influencing people with reviews of length and torture) I felt like writing more to this, and I guess I'm sorry for leaving you for several months, I do hate people who do that- fell free to hate me, or love me cause I actually did post more, not very-long more, but more, so be happy, don't worry...

Review if you would ever be so kind...


End file.
